Matryoshka
by Yaoiforlove
Summary: Ivan conoce en un hospital a Gilbert después de que el albino salvase al de ojos morados de ser asesinado. El ruso siente una grandisima curiosidad por el albino, y esa curiosidad le conduce a uno de los mayores problemas en los que jamas se haya involucrado. Ruspru, leve Rusame y otras parejas incluidas como el Spamano y Turgre.


Matryoshka

Prologo: Ojos rojos.

La música de aquella discoteca resonaba en sus oídos. Notaba como su pecho dolía por las vibraciones que emitían los altavoces del lugar. El no soportaba aquel tipo de sitios, prefería algún sitio mas tranquilo, como un parque. Pero como siempre, cierto americano le había obligado a ir otra vez como otras tantas noches. Y hablando del rey de roma…

-¡Hey Ivan! ¿No vienes a bailar?- le pregunto el estadounidense.

-No, no tengo ganas.- respondió intentando evadir al americano.

-¡Venga! ¡Ven conmigo!- dijo tirando de su brazo hacia la pista.

El ruso, obligado, cedió ante el empuje del rubio que se dirigía hacia el centro de la pista de baile. Al principio, Ivan se sintió incomodo, pero después de dos canciones se comenzó a acostumbrarse, sonriendo algo. El americano, orgullos de su acto "heroico", se apego mas a el frotando sus cuerpos mientras miraba al ruso con una sonrisa de diversión. Regalándole una sonrisa también, el mas alto siguió bailando al son de la música. Pero algo lo detuvo, algo calido sobre sus labios que se movía tímido. Intento huir pero el de ojos azules no le dejo. Lo atrapo del cuello con sus brazos y le beso con mas pasión. El ruso se quedo congelado. Cuando el americano lamió el labio inferior del de ojos morados, lo despertó de su shock y empujo al rubio lejos antes de llegar a mayores.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Alfred.

\- S-si, solo vo-voy a tomar el aire.-fue la contestación nerviosa de el mientras salía rápido del local.

Ando por las calles vacías y frías de aquella parte de la ciudad de Berlín. La soledad no le gustaba, le hacia recordar que sus hermanas y madre estaban muy lejos, en la invernal ciudad de Moscú.

Suspiro, las echaba tanto de menos. Añoraba aquellos días en los que el dulce olor de la comida de su madre le despertaba por las mañanas, los días de mucho frío, sentado en el suelo al lado de la chimenea mientras observaba en silencio a su querida madre sentada en el gran sofá rustico bordar un pañuelo y a su hermana menor, Natalya, acompañarla pero haciendo punto. Su hermana mayor Yekaterina, sentada en el sillón de al lado de la ventana leyendo tranquilamente, atrapada por las palabras escritas en el papel, sonriendo, le traía buenos recuerdos de su niñez cuando corría llorando a ella por haberse caído entre sus amados girasoles. Esta dejaba su lectura para abrazarle y consolarlo, sonriéndole, aunque la mayoría de veces ella también acabase llorando con el dramáticamente. Sonrío ante los recuerdos pensando en algún día visitarlas aparte de en navidad.

Un golpe seco y metálico contra el suelo llamo su atención. Ese ruido se convirtió en algo pesado siendo arrastrado. Sonaba como una tubería vieja y gastada obligada a rozar contra el asfalto de la calle, acompañada por pisadas. El sonido comenzó a acercarse hacia el, encogiendo su corazón y haciéndole pensar lo peor. Los pasos y el sonido de la tubería pararon justo a unos pocos centímetros de el. Su cuerpo se tenso al notar a la persona detrás suyo colocar una tubería en su cuello haciendo que chocase contra el pecho de la persona. Una respiración delicada se coloco por su típica bufanda, rozando con su cuello. Por la cercanía podía deducir que era una mujer adulta no mas de 30 años. Giro lentamente su vista topándose con unos ojos de color muy claro que le hicieron temblar. Aquellos ojos transmitían odio puro y sed de sangre.

Una punzada de dolor recorrió todos su cuerpo, notando algo frío atravesar su estomago. El cuchillo que atravesaba su abdomen manchaba de sangre su ropa y la acera de la calle bajo sus pies. Su vista comenzó a nublarse mientras su cuerpo se tambaleo un poco al dejar de estar atrapado por la persona. Oyó un grito de alguien acercándose con otra persona a toda prisa, asustando a su agresor y haciéndole correr. Cuando dejo de ver a su atacante, unos ojos rojos como rubís se colocaron delante de el, sujetándole. esos ojos cautivaron a Ivan. Esos ojos rojos como la sangre que salía de su cuerpo por la herida se veían preocupados. Pero no pudo contemplarlos por más tiempo. Noto que la fuerza de su cuerpo desaparecía y sus ojos se cerraban perdiendo la consciencia en los brazos de esos ojos que le hipnotizaron.


End file.
